1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor according to a related art has been described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-002295. The outboard motor includes an oil pan that retains lubricating oil to lubricate an engine and a water retaining portion disposed around the oil pan.
An outboard motor according to another related art has been described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-168701. In the outboard motor, a cooling water jacket is disposed at a bottom portion of an oil pan. A space is provided between at least a portion of an outer wall surface of the oil pan and a cooling water passage.